There are several existing devices designed to prevent trespassers from intruding upon property, including static devices such as barbed wire, razor wire, and spikes. Such devices are typically positioned at the top of a fence, wall or other barrier to provide added deterrence to a would-be intruder. Such devices can be effective at deterring would-be intruders, but they also suffer from drawbacks.
Static security devices can be overcome, if the intruder is sufficiently determined to do so; and static devices also pose a risk of grave injury to those would-be intruders who attempt to traverse them. Causing serious injury to would-be intruders is not particularly desirable, as such deterrent devices may create liability for the owner of the property and it may be unnecessary to cause such injury in order to deter such a would-be intruder. It may also be undesirable to cause serious injury to the would-be intruder, as he or she may not pose any significant threat to the property. For example, teenagers getting into mischief (e.g., sneaking into a private golf course) may be seriously injured trying to overcome barbed wire on a perimeter fence. It is preferable to have barrier system that is more effective, and less dangerous than existing static devices discussed above.
It is therefore desirable to provide a configurable non-static security device for preventing access to property that is both effective and less dangerous than existing static security barriers. The present invention provides such apparatuses, and related methods of use, while avoiding the problems described above.